


never forgotten

by jungeunsthirst



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Gay, One Shot, badass kimlip, lipsoul angst, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungeunsthirst/pseuds/jungeunsthirst
Summary: in which jungeun works for the biggest mafia in seoul, meets jinsoul and protects her with her life. but jungeun never tells jinsoul her name. they seperated, 6 years later, they meet again. jungeun is too scared to say anything and it might be too late.





	never forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> aha im joinin lipsoul angst fanfiction writers club  
-  
this one-shot is inspired by goro majima’s part of the story in yakuza kiwami 2 where he meets makoto again.

[FLASHBACK]:  
_2013\. Seoul, South Korea._

_In the crowded city, the Kiweon Clan HQ stood. The 89th floor, a whole floor for the Kiweon Clan’s 3rd Chairwoman. Jungeun glanced outside the window. She sat there on her office chair. She stood up, walking to the large, shiny windows. She’d have a glass of whiskey in her hand as she watched over the city she took part in owning._

_Knocks erupted from the doors leading to her office. “Come in.” Jungeun adjusted her eyepatch, her front still facing the windows. A few men stumbled in, ranging from 5’7 to 6’0. They were her officers._

_One of them spoke, “Third Chairwoman, allow us to take on that Kihyun guy.”_

_Jungeun only cracked up. _

_“Please, ma’am.” They were starting to sweat and shudder. Sure, they were taller than her but they knew she could take them easily._

_“No. Let it cool down, Kihyun will get himself wiped-out soon anyway.”, she shrugged. They stood there with wide eyes at the door awkwardly._

_Jungeun laughed once more. _

_“But, ma’am.. We must-” Jungeun pivoted, her glass empty. Her veins ran through her skin like cars bolted through a highway. She rose a brow, frowning. She didn’t like it when they disagreed with her._

_Out of nowhere, she threw the glass cup at the door, purposely missing a man’s head. “One more fucking time and I won’t miss, get out.”_

_They nodded, bowing in respect to her, “Yes, ma’am.” They trembled like leaves in the wind, useless._

_“Get the damned cleaner here.”_

_Like dust, they ran out of the doors. She walked over back to her desk, sighing. She sat down, her bulky laptop in front of her. As time passed, the cleaner had cleaned up the mess. She had gotten half of her work done. _

_She lifted her coat sleeve up, checking the time. 12:01._

_Considering she had needed a break, she exited the building, taking in Seoul’s fresh air. A lieutenant for Jungeun urged to reach out, yet she’d already be gone._

_She needed to find this Kihyun guy. She went around asking people if they had seen him. That lead her to an alley-way, filled with rats and rubbish. She frowned, her new leather shoes were getting dirty. Suddenly, it started to rain, more of pouring instead. She sighed, adjusting her leather gloves._

_She wore them to avoid the cold and to avoid evidence of her taking part in anything._

_A woman, blindfolded was pushed against a wall. Blonde with a slim body and her clothes sticking to her like she was a magnet._

_Jungeun stood there, watching for a few moments. This isn’t Kihyun, right? In a cold breeze, a man walked up, his hair bleached blonde too. He slapped the woman, chuckling._

_He reached for his zipper. This must be Kihyun. Jungeun dashed over. _

_She raised her arm, grabbing his head. She slammed it on the wall next to the girl. She unsheathed her tanto, cutting the blindfold free. Jungeun hands the tanto to the blonde who was trembling. She pivots back to Kihyun with a grin._

_He slumps, weeping. She pounded at his chest. She then took hold of him once more, lifting him into the cold rain. She threw him down onto the dirty concrete. “W-Who the fuck are you?”_

_Aware of how exhausted he was, she kneeled down, whispered in his ear, “Kim Lip.”_

_His eyes went wide. Everyone who was involved with organized crime knew her. Kim-fucking-Lip, Third Chairwoman of the Kiweon Clan, the biggest crime family in Seoul._

_His heart raced faster, he started to choke._

_She got up, raised her foot and rammed it onto his suffering face. The rain mixed in with their sweat as the terrified blonde watched in tremor. Too stunned to move._

_She gripped his shirt, she’d hold him up as he limped begging for mercy. She jabbed at his throat repeatedly. Panting, she turned him around as footsteps approached._

_Assuming, one of Kihyun’s soldiers ran up, a glock in his hand. No attention paid, the gun fired off. Kihyun went limp, falling down to his end. His own man had killed him. Jungeun let go._

_She started to laugh, it got louder by the second. “You- You fucking idiot.”_

_She reached inside her coat, pulling out her signature 44 magnum. She aimed, she fired off. The bullet blasted straight into his skull. She exhaled deeply, shoving the handgun back into her coat. _

_She turned, stumbling over to the blonde. Sirens blew in the distance. She took her tanto back, sheathing it. She placed it in her coat. Jungeun then held her hand out, looking up at the blonde. “If I may?” The blonde, shivering, just nodded. Jungeun couldn’t blame her, she had just witnessed two men get murdered._

_On the other-side, it was just a walk in the park for Jungeun. No comments, just her endless laughter._

_The blonde accepted her hand as Jungeun started to run out of the alley-way. They ran for some solid minutes, reaching to the storage room of a high-class restaurant. Jungeun let go of her hand, “Sorry.”_

_They stood there in the cold awkward silence. “Uh, what’s your n-name?”, Jungeun spoke._

_“Jinsoul. Jung Jinsoul.” The blonde flashed her her pearl-white smile. “..Thank you, I thought I was going to die..”_

_“Don’t say that..” Jungeun met Jinsoul’s eyes. They looked like they held a whole galaxy. “Are you okay?”_

_Jinsoul nodded, “I’ll be fine.” The criminal reached for Jinsoul’s hand, giving her a metal chip that had Jiweon’s logo imprinted onto it._

_“Just, hand this to the waiter. He’ll know and give you a good meal.” Jungeun spoke, gently closing up Jinsoul’s hand._

_“Until we meet again.”_

_Jinsoul had always find bad connections with people, leading her to dangerous situations._

_And, Jungeun would be there every time to save her._

_-_

_A bad man, Wonho. One of Jungeun’s officers, had a glock aimed at Jinsoul._

_“Shoot the damn porno with me or die!”_

_Jungeun was just roaming in the alley-ways of Seoul to find peace. However, she had only found a traitor. She held her 44 magnum in her hand-just incase._

_She raised the gun, aiming it at the glock. She’d fire off. “Wonho, leave this precious woman alone.”_

_His head turned to her, he squinted in fear. He stumbled backwards. He whimpered, “Third Chairwoman, mercy!” Wonho bowed in attempt of respect, but it had been too late._

_The powerful woman walked up to him, Jinsoul watching in relief. He proceeded to search into his pockets. He pulled out his pocket knife, cutting off his pinky-finger in pain._

_“I’m so sorry! Mercy!”, he took another step back. “P-Please..”_

_Jungeun laughed, picking up the lifeless piece of his pinky on the ground. She shoved it into his mouth, followed up by her magnum. She fired off. Wonho’s body dropping, leaving his lifeless body on the bitter ground._

_She wiped her 44 magnum’s tip and proceeded to place it back into her coat._

_This time, the sirens weren’t coming. It was just the two of them._

_“Why?”, Jinsoul sighed, looking down at Jungeun. “Why do you save me everytime?”_

_Jungeun giggled, eyeing her lips. She took a step closer, leaning in. Her hand, placed at the back of Jinsoul’s neck. She leaned in, closing the gap between them._

_Heavy rain pattered, drenching them in rain. Passionately, they kissed under the moonlight, careless of everything around them. Lost in space, lost in time, lost in love._

_Jungeun left soon after but Jungeun never told Jinsoul her name._

_A day later, they crossed paths once more. Jungeun hoped to run into her. Jungeun had brought Jinsoul a shiny watch as a present._

_-_

_A month after._

_Jungeun stepped closer, clutching Sooyoung’s shoulders. She pulled her away so that Jinsoul couldn’t hear what they would speak about._

_“What’s your name?”, Jungeun’s hands still in the same position, her voice intoxicated with venom._

_“Ha Sooyoung- Just, just please let me go..”, the girl trembled._

_“Do you love her?” Sooyoung looked at Jungeun with wide eyes, why would she ask such a thing?_

_“W-What?”, her voice shaky. It was so blunt of her._

_“Did I stutter?”_

_“No- I..”, Sooyoung exhaled, trying to calm herself down. “I love her.”_

_“Ask her out before it’s too late.”_

_Jungeun fought back her tears. She’d let go, patting Sooyoung on the back. She adjusted her eyepatch and walked off, her hands in her coat. _

_Jungeun knew, it was best to leave. Sure, Jungeun loved her. But was Jungeun going to get her involved with the mafia even more? No. No, she wasn’t. That was the last time they ever saw each other.. For now._

[END OF FLASHBACK]:

2019\. Busan, South Korea.

Jungeun stood there, trying to read a sign. A massage centre? She was looking for someone. A rival. Considering a lead was better than nothing, she entered.

She walked up the concrete stairs, every now and then, she’d spot a piece of gum stuck onto the floor. 

She walked up to the counter, “Excuse me,” she'd pull out a small photograph of a man, showing it to the woman at the counter. “Have you seen this man?”

The woman took a closer look, “Hm.. He used to come here. His last visit was a week ago. Apparently he hangs around this club.” Jungeun listened, nodding.

“I think it’s called.. Moon Palace?”, the woman spoke. Moon Palace, a club owned by the Yakuza straight from Japan was located in the East of Seoul.

“Thank you..”, Jungeun turned, proceeding to exit the building. 

“Wait- How about a massage since you’re already here?”

“It’s fine-”

“Nonsense! Please?”, Jungeun blinked, turning back to the woman. She decided for a moment. It would be good.. right?

She gave in, “Okay.. Fine.”

“Swedish massage it is.”

She’d be suited to the best massager that worked there. She layed on a soft bed, her shirt off, leaving her in just her bra and her trousers.

She faced the bed, waiting for the massage. “Jinsoul! Go to room 13! There’s someone waiting.”

Jungeun’s eyes went wide, her heart raced. _No, it can’t be.. There are other Jinsouls right?_

The woman walked in, the familiar blonde.

She still had managed to make Jungeun’s heart race. Jungeun tore her head away from Jinsoul’s direction. “Just tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Jungeun remained silent. Jinsoul began kneading her muscles, anytime she’d get too close, Jungeun would whimper. She never spoke. She closed her eye, trying to calm herself down. Jinsoul walked over, massaging her arm.

“How does this feel?”, Jinsoul asked, breaking the silence. 

“You’ve just ended loose knots that I’ve had for 6 years.”, Jungeun opened her eye, spotting a familiar watch. She whimpered, turning her head in the opposite direction. A tear slid down from her eye. Happy tears. Her past 6 years were of blood being spilled and sad endings.

Meanwhile, Jinsoul was going to marry Sooyoung in America and would adopt a child.

“Is my watch bothering you?”

“No..”, she sniffled.

“I got it from my savior..”, another tear rolled down Jungeun’s cheek. “She would help me in dangerous situations.. She’d do bad things for me.”

“I’ve taken good care of it but.. I had to replace the wristband as it wore out..”, now they were both crying. “It doesn’t match, but I still have it. Better than nothing.”

The rest of the massage went by quickly, Jungeun avoiding Jinsoul and Jinsoul telling her about her future. Jungeun was well aware of her tears soaking the pillow.

She left, the business card in her hand. Behind her, Jinsoul called out, “Have a nice day, ma’am!”

Jungeun smiled sadly, holding up the business card as an appreciation. She exited the building in tears, in the car back to Seoul, she sobbed as her assistant drove. She missed every inch of Jinsoul, and she was too late to go back.

-

31,000 feet above sea-level, a plane flew. From Korea to the United States. A euphoric couple, Sooyoung and Jinsoul lay in first class. They were soon to marry in America.

A small-rectangular box accompanied Jinsoul’s hands. It was a gift she received on her last day of work at the massaging centre. From anonymous, it must’ve been one of her regulars.

She opened the box, revealing a wrist-band for her watch identical to the one Jungeun had given her. She shed a tear, she’d then wipe it with her thumb.

She’d remember her last customer, the woman with the eyepatch.

_You wouldn’t find another woman with an eyepatch who walks around like that in Korea. _

Sooyoung turned over, “Hey.. Are you okay?”

Jinsoul only nodded.

On the other side of the world, Jungeun sat in her office, drinking a whole bottle of whiskey. She didn't care anymore, she hated everyone around her. She wanted Jinsoul but she didn't want to lead her into a mess. She gripped her 44 magnum, below her chin, she aimed.

"Kim Jungeun!", her consigliere panted, his body leaning on her desk. "Don't!"

Jungeun looked at him in the eye, her tears streaming. "Why not?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just made my own heart break whilst writing this- you can figure out if she kills herself or not oops


End file.
